Bargaining for Potions
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Link goes to the witch's potion shack, but she has a deal for him...


Link pulled himself wearily out of bed. It seemed like it had been ages since he had last been able to sleep, let alone sleep well. More than anything, he wanted to put his head back on the pillow and drift off for even a few more minutes. The princess' voice echoed in his head, though, the same plea he had heard the first night. He had gotten her hour – he supposed he could call it "rescuing" – but things were worse, now. She was still very much in danger, and it was his job to save her (and, by extension, the whole kingdom – but no pressure).

Yawning audibly, Link pulled his baggy tunic over his head and slid on his boots. He had been hearing rumors lately that a creature of some kind lived by the waterfall in Zora's Domain (he assumed, by the name, that it would be a Zora, but he had never gone that way before and couldn't be sure until he did), and that they possessed a useful artifact. That was his destination for the day – as soon as he stocked up on some supplies.

The young hero burst through the door of his uncle's house and into the sunlight. It was just bright enough out there that Link started to feel more awake and alert as he started toward his destination.

He had one stop planned on his way there: the witch's shack, where he could fill a couple of his bottles with her potions. It was important to be prepared before going somewhere potentially dangerous, Link knew. And sometimes, his sword and shield weren't enough. Her house was even on the way, so it certainly made sense.

Suddenly, Link heard a noise, and was jarred from his leisurely walk. Muscles tensing, the young hero raised his sword. Everywhere was just crawling with soldiers, lately...

And indeed, a moment later, from behind a tree, an arrow flew past Link's head.

Link cried out as he ran toward the source of the attack. Without thinking about it – the soldier must have been under Agahnim's control, anyway – he stabbed the soldier and let him fall to the ground.

Even though he was unscathed from the encounter, Link picked up his pace. He was completely out of red potions; he he had to take any hits at all, he needed more.

Thankfully, the rest of the path to the witch's house was clear. Some Zora spit at him from the river as he crossed the bridge, but they missed Link by a wide margin.

"Hello again," the witch greeted Link, her voice sounding slightly creepier than it had the last few times he visited. He nodded at her in return and smiled politely as he began to climb the ladder to the shop.

"Not a big talker, eh?" she asked him with a grin that might have been toothy once. "Don't think you've said even one word to me since you've started coming by. Just gotten your potion and left."

Link smiled apologetically and stepped off the ladder. He made what he hoped was a remorseful noise and offered his hand.

The witch paused her stirring (she was always brewing something out there – usually it smelled pretty foul) long enough to give his hand a shake. "Guess if you don't want to say your name, it's fine. Your money's as good as anyone else's," she said to him, but her tone was coaxing.

The green-clad boy had to simply shrug again. He tried to offer a wave and turn back to the ladder – he wanted to get his potions and go while there was still plenty of light left – but as soon as he turned away, she started talking again. Link was nothing if not polite. Except when he broke people's pots, but that was a different story.

"You know, I've seen you around a lot lately. You've bought way more potions than everyone else, it feels like to me. Must be running up quite a tab in there." She gestured toward the house unnecessarily.

Link shrugged and smiled awkwardly. He wasn't sure where she was going with this – maybe a discount of some kind? But truth be told, he didn't need one. Rupees were pretty easy to come by, in his opinion. If she offered, though, he couldn't say no, he supposed.

"I was just wondering if maybe...you might want to do a little extra work, in exchange for some free potions?" Her eyes glinted mischievously – or maybe it was Link's imagination. He shrugged again and tried to look interested. If he could fit in a few errands for her while he was running around Hyrule, he wouldn't mind a couple of potions in return, he decided.

The witch glanced around conspiratorially, then smiled her disturbing smile once again and gestured toward the house. "Step inside a moment, why don't you, and I'll explain all about it."

Link climbed the ladder and pulled himself into the house with ease, as he must have the last twenty times he visited. Behind him, the witch grunted and groaned with effort as she performed the task. Still, it was only a matter of minutes before they were both inside, and the witch was shooing out her daytime shopkeep. Whatever she was about to discuss, was obviously very top secret.

He thought the old woman was going to go get a rare ingredient list from a shelf, or show him a picture or two in a book, or even give him a mysteriously colored potion to deliver to someone in Kakariko. Instead, she turned toward Link with a flourish of her dress and insisted, "Please me." Her eyes, in that split second, changed to sultry and seductive – if that was even possible for a women her age.

The young hero started to back toward the door, shaking his head as he did. In the back of his throat, he made an uncomfortable noise.

"It's been quite a while," she said, still trying to garner his interest.

Link felt the door at his back, and opened it behind himself with a sigh of relief. Quickly, he climbed the ladder to the ground.

He could make it without a potion that day, he decided as he started toward the waterfall without a second thought. Maybe he could find a fairy along the way.

"You can come back anytime," the witch called after him from the doorway.

With a slight shudder, Link resigned himself to the idea that he would have to come back and see her again during the course of his adventures. Just, thankfully, not that day.


End file.
